


[Podfic of] Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought Him Back)

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: #hotNASAmohawkguy, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[25:08] Author's Summary: Frank is just doing his job and suddenly he's #hotNASAmohawkguy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought Him Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiosity Killed the Cat (Satisfaction Brought Him Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480660) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> OF COURSE Frank is #hotNASAmohawkguy. Of COURSE he is. <333333 
> 
> fleurdeliser and tuesdaysgone have worked this out so *well* (the callbacks to fleurdeliser's NASAverse!!) so it is perfect and hilarious and adorable _with bonus pretend dating._ So I just HAD to record it. 
> 
> Trying to find the best mohawk!Frank for the coverart was such a trial. I suffered. So much. ::srs face:: 
> 
> \MARS/

**Length**  25:08

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hotNASAmohawkguy.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Curiosity%20Killed%20the%20Cat%20\(Satisfaction%20Brought%20Him%20Back\).m4b) (right-click save)

 


End file.
